The Bat and the Cat
by Got Frostbyte
Summary: Batman meets the mysterious Catwoman while Bruce Wayne meets the mysterious Selina Kyle. Coincidence? I think not. Forgive my ADD, I'll add more sooner or latet


Dressed to kill, perhaps was what the headlines would shout. Every entertainment media would rate a perfect ten to score the new heiress. Absolutely stunning! Steals the show! Selina Kyle was the newest face of the upper class in Gotham City. Her fortune was a mystery, but no one ever challenges the rich and powerful. As the Rolls Royce pulled up to the entrance of Gotham's Annual Charity Ball, cameras flashed, reporters got excited. Who was in that car? Another celebrity? A politician? No, even better. As Maggie opened the door, a slender leg slid out. The black high heel shoe wrapped elegantly around her ankle to end in a lovely bow in the back. Following the leg came the woman.

As she emerged from the car, Selina Kyle's crimson lips parted to show brilliantly white teeth in a dazzling smile. Her pale skin was flawless, contrasting against her almond shaped ocean blue eyes, lined with dark eye liner and luxurious eyelashes, while being dusted by a soft blue eye shadow. Her lovely blonde hair was drawn back completely from her face in a tight bun, held in by a diamond crested hair piece. The dress Selina Kyle wore was a classic black, perfect for any occasion of the night and only enhanced her mysterious and breath taking beauty. The dress was strapless with a corset style bodice with embroidered black roses and an elegant black skirt which bore a slit up to her thigh. As a dramatic contrast to the black, Selina Kyle wore a choker of diamonds, matching bracelet and earrings which shimmer in even the dullest of light. She generously waved and greeted the crowd as she made her way into the ball.

Everyone knew Selina Kyle supported protecting the wildlife, especially the large felines. In the ball, Selina mingled amidst many crowds, greeting other guest and starting small talk. As the newest face in money, she had to make herself known, and more importantly liked (or feared, she worked either way). Selina moved with the beauty and grace of deadly cat. She was confident in herself and others responded to that confidence with respect. Well versed in current events, Selina led other aristocrats on in deep conversation with witty repartee and insights to their way of thinking. With every change in subject, Selina Kyle learned how to manipulate the people present, how to get them to see her as a friend. With casual jokes, Selina's musical laugh charmed her company like a siren's song. This, of course, was all to gather information on people for Catwoman to rob. She felt no remorse for what she would do when these same people were least expecting her. Climbing the social chain wasn't as hard as she had expected.

As the party went into full swing, she was once more talking with a group when an older woman called for Selina's attention. "Ms. Selina Kyle, I would like to introduce you to Bruce Wayne. Bruce is the owner of the world renowned Wayne Enterprises." Selina turned to look at this Bruce Wayne expecting to find a middle aged...or old...man. To her surprise, however, she found a handsome young man still in his prime. Their eyes met and Selina found herself lost in his dark gaze. "A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Kyle." He smiled, not the fake political smile most business men had mastered, rather a warm smile meant just for her, the kind of smile one rarely shared with the world. "Like wise, Mr. Wayne." Selina returned his smile. He watched her as though one would appreciate a piece of art. Finally he spoke again. "Do you dance, Ms. Kyle?" Bruce Wayne extended his hand to her. Selina took a second to find her voice, then smiled and gave a short nod of her head. "Yes, I do, Mr. Wayne." He smiled again. "Please, call me Bruce." Selina smiled again. "Bruce." She repeated. What was wrong with her? This man seemed to hold a spell over her. His dark eyes seemed to hold both mystery and sadness in the darkest shadows, hidden away behind the prim and proper presentation he gave to the world. Bruce Wayne captivated her.

Blondes always had more fun, it was a rule. But Selina wasn't a bottle blonde, nor a blonde bimbo as suggested in all the clichés. She was more of a Marilyn Monroe type, a classy dame with good style and taste. But who wouldn't be jealous? Who couldn't help but to be jealous, even if only a little envious? However, in the arms of Bruce Wayne, a girl couldn't help but let go for a little bit. She spun on the dance floor, a flash of thigh, a flutter of her heart. Her movement was elegant and sleek as she moved in time with her dance partner. His strong hands were rougher than she would have expected from a prince of Gotham, but hers weren't as smooth as silk either. Bruce knew this dance well. Each movement of the pair was flawless as they moved as one to the spirited waltz. On lookers stopped in they track to witness the dancers as they swayed to the passion of the music. And when at last they spun into their last step, applause swept across the ball room. Selina and Bruce took a bow. The lights grew dim as a man stepped onto the stage. "Now, for the main event, ladies and gentlemen...This is a Charity Ball, after all, and we are here to do our best in helping Mother Earth and all her creatures."

Bruce offered his arm to Selina. She looped her arm easily with his and the pair made their way to the stage. "Tonight, we will have a bachelor auction to benefit the nature preserve." The announcer began as he waved his hands, encouraging all the single guys to come on stage. Bruce gave Selina a sheepish expression that said simply, "I'm sorry, but I have to do this." Selina offered an understanding smile and released his arm. Bruce stepped away from the enchanting blonde woman and made his way to the stage. The bidding began at one hundred dollars, but that number rose dramatically as all the young women vied for the most eligible bachelor in all of Gotham City. However, as the bidding reached its peak, a voice rang out above the rest. Selina Kyle made her bid and no one challenged her. "Sold!" The auctioneer declared. "Bruce Wayne now belongs to the lovely Selina Kyle. Bruce, you lucky dog, you." The man chuckled as Bruce managed a heart stopping smile that made women swoon. Selina smiled in return, crossing her arms as she regarded the young billionaire.

Stepping off stage, Bruce wove through the crowd until he was once more face to face with Selina Kyle. "So, when should I pick you up?" He lifted his eyebrows in question. Selina let out a soft chuckle. "Are you game for a lunch date?" She regarded her watch with a quick glance before looking back at Bruce. He ran his hand over his mouth, making a show of thinking. With another smile, he chuckled. "I think I can do that. Noon?" Selina nodded. "Noon would be fine. I'll see you there." She reached up, kissing Bruce lightly on the cheek. "Now, I regretfully must leave. I had a wonderful time, Bruce." Bruce nodded, looking a little saddened that she was leaving. "Be safe, then, I hear there's a real nut loose on the city." Selina smiled. "I can take care of myself, Bruce, don't worry. Besides, there's Batman out there as well." Bruce could not help but smile. At least he had one fan. "Then, goodnight, Selina. I look forward to our date." Bruce caught her hand in his own and gently kissed her knuckles. A rosy blush crossed over Selina's cheeks. "I can hardly wait." With that said, Selina made her way to the waiting car. Inside, a bag awaited her. She prepared for her night on the town.

High above the city streets, far from the crime and chaos that Gotham had become, a solitary figure crouched on the belfry of Gotham City's cathedral. The stink of the city was far from this spot and she loved it. Crimson red lips curled upward in a vulpine smile against pale, white flesh that was left exposed by the hood of a black (appropriately named) cat suit. City lights reflected off the frames of her goggles, illuminating the beautiful, but captivating blue eyes of the woman underneath the cat burglar. Slowly she stood, the soft protest of her outfit squeaked against her movements, as one hand found the hilt of her whip. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, Catwoman was in town.

She came to the edge of the belfry and peered over. It was a nasty fall, of course, for the untrained. But Catwoman/Selena was no novice, she was a professional...as professional as they come. The sleek mink leapt from the tower and sailed through the air. With agile grace, she flipped midair and snapped her whip. The whip, something one might use for lion taming, reached a good distance. It was made strong and thick, a good quality of leather, unlike the dinky little toys found in stores. The whip wrapped around a flag pole of the Gotham's Museum. The cat was going shopping. It took little to no effort to break in, Selena was, after all, an expert

thief.

She dropped in from the sky light and landed gracefully on the ground; one knee to the floor, her hands braced on either side of her body, palms spread. Catwoman placed her whip it its rightful place on her belt, where it could be easily reached. A smiled spread across her face once more. Slowly, silently, Catwoman crept through the dark museum. Each step was taken with caution, every move was calculated as the cat found the item she sought. Amidst the display of Ancient Egypt, a golden statuette of Bastet, the Egyptian cat goddess, sat. Catwoman careful examined the security of the display and stifled a chuckle. Cautiously, she slipped through the

defenses. At last, her long, slender fingers wrapped around the neck of a golden Bastet. And in a flash Catwoman and the cat were gone.

On the roof top once more, now with her treasure in hand, Catwoman took in a deep breath. "Like candy from a baby." She mused with a soft, victorious laugh. Her gaze turned to look out at the city with all its crime and glory combined. The rich got richer and the poor got poorer every day, crime got worse and the law meant nothing. What a sad town. With that, Catwoman reached for her whip. With a snap, she lashed that leather rope out across the street to a lamp post. With a leap of faith, Catwoman was off. Then a thought flashed across her mind: there was that one dark figure fighting for the good of the city...She couldn't wait to meet him, it, whatever

this "Batman" was.

With a thud, Batman landed on the Gotham clock tower. He sat perched there as the wind blew from behind, causing his cape to dance around him rather than behind. He looked down on his city as his silhouette could be seen against the large moon. The dark sentinel was on duty. There was still hope for Gotham, and it lived in Batman

Like a cat on a hot, tin roof...Catwoman leapt from roof top to roof top, her treasure in hand. Past the old clock tower, she stopped and watched. There was the masked mystery known as the Batman. "Perrrfect." Catwoman smiled as she crouched down on the ledge of a building across the street.

Batman eyes wandered as he could hear the sirens in the distance. Suddenly he caught a strange figure on the roof top across the street from him. It appeared to be a shapely woman. Narrowing his eyes at her to get a better look, Batman noticed that he had already got her attention. Who was she, so beautiful, yet so mysterious. He had never, ever encountered another costumed prowler.

As he sat there, the two just stared at each other, letting the mystery build. They both watched motionless, seemingly waiting for the other to approach. Finally, Batman decided to investigate this curvy catlike woman. The dark knight leapt from his perch and glided down to the building below, where the mysterious feline was waiting for him. He landed behind her, and remained silent as he took her in.

Catwoman twisted around to face this mysterious bat. She still clutched the priceless treasure in her hand while her other hand rested on her hip. Her crimson lips curled back in a charming smile. "So, this is the great Batman."

Batman examined her, and noticed that she was armed and dangerous. Not to mention she had a priceless artifact. So he was the great Batman...He was not great in his eyes. Some would call me great...but there are those who would say otherwise.

He narrowed his eyes at the artifact. Doing a little late night shopping I see...and who may you be...The Cat? He asked, taking a stab in the dark. There certainly was something magnetic about this girl.

"So the Bat has a sense of humor?" Catwoman gave a snort in amusement. "Who would have guessed." She spoke flatly, but smiled nuzzling the Bastet statue. "I just couldn't help myself, I'm an impulsive shopper. Call me...the Catwoman."

Batman cocked his eye brow at her, although she couldn't see it. He walked up to her slowly, yet very calmly. His movements were stoic. So tell me...what else have you taken on impulse tonight...or had enough fun for one outing... His voice was low, deep, hypnotic. ...Catwoman.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Catwoman smiled slyly. She took a step back off the ledge. Falling, the feline back flipped and landed on a bench. All the while, her laughter echoed through the empty streets.

An intrigued Batman waited a moment before giving chase. The dark knight glided down on the cat's trail, wanting to know more. Bruce landed on the fire escape just above her. Little did he know that these games of tag would become a Batman and Catwoman tradition.

He was amazed at the thought of someone who might be able to match his talents. Wait...what are you. he asked. His cape hung down in front of her, as he looked down and locked his eyes with her ocean blues.

Catwoman smiled in earnest, thrilled by the chase itself. A little breathless. "I already told you, I'm Catwoman." With that, she grabbed her whip and lashed out across the street. Wrapping around a flag poll she swung across the street into an open window.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at her when she purposely gave him an evasive answer. She was mysterious, in a sexy kind of way. Batman followed her in through the open window. He looked around to see no one. She must have been hiding in the shadows. Batman stood at the window ledge knowing she was hidden.

He gave a sly smirk, she was using his own tactic against him. And what are your plans for that little item you so casually carry around. Something tasteful no doubt.

Catwoman smiled as she came to stand before the door. "For me to know and maybe for you to find out." With that she threw open the door and darted down the hall. It was an empty building, condemned, and scheduled for demolition. Catwoman ran a series of zig-zag routes through the halls before standing totally silent, hidden amidst the shadows.

A thrilled Batman gave chase once again, but lost the young woman in a midst of shadows and zig-zags. He stood in the are she was, not knowing exactly where she was. I have to admit...you're a lot more interesting than the usual sociopath. Batman walked into the shadows and out of her sight. A few seconds passed by, but soon Batman was right behind her. He barbed both of her arms and pulled the back of her body tight to his front, not letting her go. He whispered into her ear. ...But my interest in you doesn't change the fact that you're going to have to give that back. Batman was unaware that this Catwoman was more than capable of striking him down.

The cat just smiled. "I'm no sociopath, then again, maybe I am. What normal people dress up and wear masks every night?" Her smile broadened. She threw back her leg between his legs for a swift kick to the groin, all the while throwing back her head to nail him in the face.

Batman winced at the shot to the groin, and then grunted at the shot to the face. In pain, he let her go and fell to a knee. Taking a breath he looked up at her with a thin trail of blood streaming from his lip. You're just full of surprises, aren't you. Batman got to his feet and lunged at Catwoman. He tackled the vixen to the floor and startled her waist to pin her. He grabbed both of her wrists and looked down at the woman with a gentle grin. It was a pretty...strange position. Do we have to do this the hard way... he asked. He knew that this would not end with him getting the artifact.

"I always did like it rough." Catwoman replied with a smirk. "But you don't seem to take too well to pain." With that, she reached up and gently licked to blood from his lips She looped one leg with his and gave a swift jerk, mostly to distract him and brought up the other knee to his back in a swift blow.

Batman gave a low moan when she struck his back. She forced him off of her and he rolled on the ground. As the pain faded he lay on his back looking up. He gave a sigh. He knew it was too good to be true. He spoke almost silently. I guess that means the hard way.

Selena stood over him, looking down. With a smile, she placed her boot firmly on his chest. In one hand, she held the golden statue and in her other hand, she held her whip. "Kinky, isn't it?" Catwoman laughed. Before he could respond, she darted through the nearest window. Glass shattered and flew all over as the cat burglar landed on the next door build's roof top. She rolled across the roof and jumped to her feet and took off.

Batman looked up at her as she placed her foot on his chest. Not hard, of course. They seemed to have a mutual respect for each other...Maybe it was more, maybe not. Before he could get out his witty reply, she laughed at her own comment. The second she took her foot from his chest, Batman did a kick up and got to his feet. He ram after Catwoman, but she leapt out a window. Batman did not follow. He just

watched her stunning figure as she danced through the sky and out of sight. As he watched her mesmerized he spoke quietly to himself. Wow...What was that...

After she was sure the dark knight was not still in pursuit, Catwoman slowed her pace. She dropped to the fire escape and climbed downward to the city street bellow. Sliding into the shadows of a dark alley, she let out a long sigh.

Batman leapt from the building and went on to finish out the night. By coincidence, he stumbled upon Catwoman. Without letting her know, Batman made his way down to a ladder just behind her. Staying in the cover of darkness, the bat hung upside down by his feet, so his face was directly behind hers. Boo He whispered. You seem to have a knack for survival.

Catwoman twisted around, automatically stepping into a combat stance. When she saw who it was, she relaxed. "I have nine lives. What about you?" She smiled slyly.

When she asked him how many lives he had, he was quick to respond. Only time will tell how long my life will be...But Batman will live forever, in one way or another. Still hanging upside down, only inches from her, he asked a somewhat personal question. So tell me, why cats... he asked wondering why she had chosen to portray a feline.

A Cheshire cat smile crossed her face. "Why a bat?" Catwoman canted her head to one side, watching him in return. She ran her fingers over his lips. "Why hide behind a mask at all?"

Batman's eyes became very distant as he thought about her question. Still hanging there upside down, she ran her fingers over his lips playfully. "There is no man behind this mask...he died a long time ago." Batman wondered what she was getting at. "Why? Would you like to get to know the man behind the bat?" he asked.

"You just said there is no man behind the bat." Catwoman pointed out with a purr. Her eyes glittered from behind her goggles. "Or are you just afraid to show your face?"

"I lied..." He said smirking at Catwoman. "If the world knew who Batman was...the man beneath would never be able to live in peace...and everyone attached to him would be in danger. Cats included...besides, it adds a certain element of...thrill. Don't you agree? And what about you, What is the deal with the woman beyond the glasses." Batman was genuinely intrigued by her.

"She is none of your business." The cat purred in a gravelly voice as she lounged back against the wall of the building across from the Batman. "Why are you so curious?" She curled up one side of her mouth in a smirk.

Batman came down from the ladder and was now upright. He stood strong and straight, as Catwoman seemed to be a little more relaxed. "Because I've never met anyone who parades around the city roof tops, hidden behind a mask...Just like me." He said narrowing his eyes at her. Batman walked up to her slowly. "And what about you...why were you watching me back there." He said referring to when he was poised on the clock tower. "I seemed to have caught your interest."

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Catwoman gave a bark of laughter. "You are not the only masked figure in the world." She clutched the statue tight in her hand. "I was on the look out. I did steal this statue, did I not? And you are the notorious crime fighter, are you not?"

"Me? Try to seduce you...? Don't flatter yourself." He said in his deep voice, but he was only teasing. Batman took out his grapple and shot it into the sky before looking at Catwoman. "Consider yourself lucky, Cat. This time you can walk, but the next may not be so friendly." He gave her a grin. Still holding his grapple, Bruce walked up to her and leaned in as if he was about to kiss her. At the very last moment, just before his lips could touch hers, he moved and whispered something into her ear. "I'll see you around, Catwoman." With that he stepped back and let his grapple pull him into the sky.

Catwoman smiled, watching him retreat. She looked down at the gold statue and smirked. "Some hero, he let me go with the prize." Catwoman muttered to herself. She pulled out her whip and snapped it out at the light post. She swung from the light post to an adjacent building and began roof top hopping again. About three blocks over, Catwoman dropped to the ground. Ducking into an alley, one where a duffel bag was precariously hidden, she changed from cat to woman. Then made her way down the street.


End file.
